1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power management circuit, in particular, to a power management circuit having a power-off function, and a server having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a server is a computer equipment having a higher operating capability, and can simultaneously provide operating resources or storage spaces through internet to multiple users. The server may be categorized into a File Server, a Database Server, a Mail Server, a Web server, a FTP Server or a Proxy Server based on the type of usage.
A manager may remotely control the operation of a server through network. However, when comes to restart the server or when it is necessary to perform AC power-off due to certain specific procedures, users must enter the machine room to manually shutdown the power of the server, which is quite inconvenient for the manager. Especially for a large machine room where the number of servers is large, it is neither efficient nor convenient for the manager to perform power off and restart procedures.
Some smart multi-receptacle power outlet may provide remote switching operations for user being able to remotely control the power-supplying status of each power receptacle. By using such type of power outlet to supply power to a server may indeed provide a solution scheme for remotely control the powering operation. However, in this scheme it is necessary to install additional smart power outlet in the machine room, as well as recording the corresponding relationship between each power receptacle and the server such that the power operations of the servers can be correspondingly controlled. This not only would increase the installation cost the machine room but also that this type installation is not suitable for large machine room.
In this regard, the inventor perceives that the above problem may be improved, thus the inventor studies deeply and cooperates with the application of theory to disclose the present disclosure that is reasonably designed and can solve efficiently the above problem.